


Two Little Birds

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky assigns you and Clint on a mission





	Two Little Birds

As you entered his office, you felt your palms sweating profusely. You’d only worked for his henchmen. You never seen the man up close. His name was James Barnes, that’s all you knew about him. When you closed the door behind you, he turned around in his chair and disregarded you silently, manicured eyebrow half raised, a toothpick wedged in his mouth.

You sat down in the chair in front of him before your nerves caused you to collapse by the door. You nervously smiled as he continued to stare at you, scaling your body with openness.

“Dot claimed you called for my presence, Mr. Barnes.” you finally spoke, unable to handle the silence for another second.

“You’re Y/N, correct?” he asked in an alarmingly soft tone. “Frank had taken you under his wing along with Barton, correct?”

“Yes sir.” you nodded.

“I have a mission for you and Barton that needs a vigilant eye.” he shifted in his seat for a moment. “The amount of appraisal Frank speaks of you two makes me assume you work well together as a team.”

“We do, Mr. Barnes.”

“I want you to find Clint and inform him that there’s a shipment coming through tonight at 2am. It’s for Quill. I want the pair of you to seize the crates and bring them to me tomorrow morning.”

“Sir.” you blinked, a muscle in his cheek twitched.

“Run along now.” he quickly dismissed you before returning to his computer in front of him.


End file.
